shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Pirates in a Dinghy, The Run Away Beauty of Alubarna! Part 2
We return to the story the next morning, Charlie and Takeshi have made their way to Alubarna, the great capital of Alabasta, to get supplies. Due to Alubarna's location, the two have had to trek through the desert and are now in desperate need of some water and shade and with Charlie's prominent hangover they'll need to find some soon. ' '''Charlie: '''DAMN IT WHY IS IT SO HOT!!!!!!!! *''He then holds his head in pain* ''Aaaaaha, stupid hangover.... '''Takeshi: '''Just calm down will ya,we'll find some shade soon and have a drink. '''Charlie: '''A drink? Not after last night. '''Takeshi: '''I meant a drink of water, baka. '''Charlie: '''Ah whatever, by the way you did bring the money with you didn't you? '''Takeshi: '*Suddenly his face becomes completley worrysome and surpriesd* Ummmmmm...... '''Charlie: '''Didn't you? '''Takeshi: '''Ummmmmm..... '''Charlie: ''*Hit's Takeshi over the head* BAKA! *''Holds his head again* Ahaaaaaha damn hangover..... ''Suddenly shouting can be heard, Charlie and Takeshi stop and look to their right. They see a young woman running as fast as she can from a garrison of guards. They watch as the mysterious girl turns back towards the guards and stand her ground. '' '''Takeshi: '''Should we help? '''Charlie: '''Nah, just wait a sec. I think she's stronger than she looks. ''The girl then aims a slingshot at the guards, the guards ready their weapons. 'Guard Captain: '''Now don't be foolish girl, we've been asked to take you in unharmed. If you try and fight us we can't guarantee you're well being. '????: 'You underestimate me captain, I'm a better shot with this slingshot then you think I am. ''She winks at the captain and then runs towards the guards. She leaps into the air, soaring like an eagle. Then she pulls on the slingshot, to a normal person it looks like she only pulled it once but to the eyes of Charlie and Takeshi she pulls the string 24 times, one for each guard. She then lands on the dirt behind the guards as they all fall down. 'Takeshi: '''Wow you were right, she took them all down by herself with just a slingshot. '''Charlie: '''Takeshi, I think we just found ourselves another member for our crew! *''He takes a gasp* ''HEY YOU!..... ''The girl turns towards them and then begins to run. 'Charlie: '''HEY DON'T RUN!*''Pointing at the girl* Takeshi after her! 'Takeshi: '''Oh yeah that's a great thing to say in earshot of the girl whose being pusued by guards! Baka. ''They begin to run after her, they weave through the city streets and blocks until she finnaly faces them. '''????:*''She aims her slingshot at Charlie and Takeshi* I don't know who you two are but back off! You saw what I just did to those guards, I can easily do the same to you two! '''Charlie: '''Take it easy, we're not here to harm you. We wanna know what's troubling you. '????: Really? 'Charlie: '''Yep. '????: 'Ok. *''She rumages through her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper* ''This is my problem. *''It is a wanted poster, it reads "Bella Sparrow, Wanted Alive, http://images.wikia.com/shipoffools/images/f/fe/Bsymbol10.gif30'000'000 Reward"* 'Charlie: '''Well then, Bella, this makes this situation all the more interesting. Do you know of a place we can sit down and get some supplies? '''Bella: '''Yes just around the corner but I'm not going anywhere like that, the guards will find me! '''Charlie: '''No need to worry while we're around, come lets go grab a chair. ''They all sit down at a nearby cafe, a waitress comes over to take their order. '' '''Waitress: '''Goodmorning sirs and madam, what would you wish to order? '''Charlie: '''Just a big jug of water please. '''Takeshi: '''Could I also get a big flask of sake? '''Charlie: '*''Looks at Takeshi* ''At this time in the morning? '''Takeshi: '''You'll see why if we run into trouble. '''Charlie: '''Hmmmmmmmm.... *''He smiles* ''Ok I guess I'll find out what you're on about at one time or another. *''Looks at the waitress* ''Thank you that should be everything. '''Waitress: '''Alright then sir, your orders should arrive shortly. '''Takeshi: ''*Waits for the waitress to be out of earshot* So how do you propose we pay for all this? '''Charlie: '''Well we're pirates I guess we can just skip paying.... '''Bella: '''You guys are pirates?! '''Charlie: '''Sure are! We've got our own ship and our own bounties! Bothe Charlie and Takeshi pull out their wanted posters under where their names are both posters say "Wanted Dead or Alive, http://images.wikia.com/shipoffools/images/f/fe/Bsymbol10.gif75'000'000 Reward"* '''Bella: '''You guys are both worth http://images.wikia.com/shipoffools/images/f/fe/Bsymbol10.gif75'000'0000? '''Takeshi: '''Yep we used to ride with "Red Haired" Shanks, while we were with him we earned ourselves a reputation. '''Charlie: '''Anyways thats not whats important here, we wanna help you with you're problem. So please can you tell us what it is? '''Bella: '''Sure. ''The waitress comes over again and gives them their orders. '' '''Waitress: '''Here ya go, that'll be http://images.wikia.com/shipoffools/images/f/fe/Bsymbol10.gif50. '''Charlie: '''Ah well you see.... '''Bella: '''Here you go miss, thank you very much. ''*Hands the waitress the money. the waitress then walks off* '' '''Charlie: '''Right as you were about to say. '''Bella: '''Well, I'm from a noble family. I've never really like it their, my father used to alway try to force me into being a lady, a woman of the arts. I never really cared for that I always wanted to learn how to to tinker with things, and I did I used to be able to make all my musical intruments play by themselves with just a few mechanisms and button presses. But my father would always destroy them, he would say that such toys are nothing for a lady to toy around with. It would go on for years in an unending cycle of creating marvellous things only to have them destroyed. Then two weeks ago...*''She balls her fists in anger* ''My father told me that I was to be married to a man named Edrink Alvah so that he could gain more money and power, he told me "it is the way of nobles." So I decided to run away, he tried to hold be back but I floored him. I looked at my mother who for all those years was the only person to be kind to me in that house, but she had always been silent around my father. *''She begins to cry* ''I don't wanna become like her, I wanna do what I want! I... I.... I WANT TO BE FREE! ''She begins to cry heavily into her hands. Charlie then sighs... '''Charlie: '''Well then! I've made my decision! '''Bella: *Still sobbing* What? '''Charlie: '''Bella, if you wanna be free there is only one place that you can truly be free! '''Bella: '*''Still sobbing but She begins to become more enthusiastic* Really? '''Charlie: '''Yes the sea! Bella, become part of my crew and we will sail the seas to our hearts content. Wherever we wanna go! Sure we're only just starting out and it's only the three of us right now but soon we'll have a great crew soon and we'll se the world! What do you say? *''He holds his hand out to her* ''Bella join me, become my nakama! And I'll ensure you're freedom, I promise! '''Bella's Thoughts':*''She's still crying but in her head everything has gone still*'' This may be my only chance but do I really wanna join someone I've only just met? *''She has a vision of her mother* '' Bella's Mother: 'Bella...*''She turns and smiles at Bella* ''I love y...... *''The voice of Bella's mother is droned out but a familiar roar* '' '''Bella's Father: '''Bella come back here at once! You will be a lady, it's what was decided when you were concieved! '''Bella's Thoughts: '''No.. No! I will be who I want! *''As she screams the vision of her father is washed away by a golden light and an image of the sea and Charlie and Takeshi comes to her view, she then switches back to reality* '' '''Charlie: '''Well what will it be? '''Bella: '*''She gingerly reaches for his hand and then grasps it, once she graps it she tightens her grip* I'll do it! ''Charlie and Takeshi both smile, suddenly they hear some noise. They look to see what it is, it's the guards! There are five times as many of them this time... 'Guard Captain: '''Their she is! Who are those with her? *''He looks at their faces, one of his subordinates comes over to him brandashing their wanted posters* '' '''Guard: '''Sir their pirates! Leo D Charlie and Takeshi Watanabe! Their both worth http://images.wikia.com/shipoffools/images/f/fe/Bsymbol10.gif75'000'000! '''Guard Captain: '''What? Why're two pirates with bounties like that here in Alubarna? Ah well it doesn't matter! Take the girl alive, I don't care what you do with the other two! ''They begin to charge towards our three heros, Charlie stands up and readies himself to fight.... 'Charlie: '''Alright lets see what these psychic powers can really do! Ha! *''He thrusts his hand towards the guards but nothing happens* ''Hmmmmmmmmmm.... RUN AWAY! ''He begins to run. 'Takeshi: '''Hey wait for us! ''They all begin to run through the city... 'Charlie: '''Bella which way is closest to the shore! '''Bella: '''This way! ''Charlie and Takeshi begin to follow Bella but the guards are hot on their heels. Eventually that come into view of the city's limits, at this point Takeshi becomes annoyed by the guards. '''Takeshi: '''Damn it these guys are persistent! *''He opens the flask of sake* '' '''Charlie: '''Is this really the right time to have a drink? '''Takeshi: '''I told you I'd show you why I got it if we ran into trouble! *''He begins to drink from the flask and downs it all with in a few seconds* ''Ah there we go! *''He feels himself getting stronger and he turns to face the guards whilst drawing his sword* ''Right lets see how strong this attack is after a drink.... '''Sorani Mukatte... *''He reels back his sword* Katto'! '''*He slashes the air with his sword and sends a huge blue blast of energy hurtling towards the guards. The attack connects and causes a large explosion cuasing huge amounts of damage to both the surrounding area and the guards, he then sheathes his sword and begins to run again* 'Bella: '''Baka! Are you trying to destroy my hometown! '''Takeshi: '''Sorry... '''Charlie: '''Since when could you do that much damage? '''Takeshi: '''Since yesterday! While you were passed out from so much drinking, I went away and figured out what my devil fruit was! ''They continue to run through the city until they reach the desert, the guards stop following them and the three make it to the shoreline and back to the... errrrrrrr..... ship. '' '''Bella: '''This is you're ship? '''Charlie: '''Yeah.... I told you we didn't have much.... Speaking of not having much.... We forgot to buy supplies! '''Takeshi: '''Crap we need to go back! '''Bella: '''Don't worry about it, I've got some supplies in my pack plus I've got this! *''She pulls out a huge sack of money from her pack* 'Charlie: '''How much have you got there?! '''Bella: '''About http://images.wikia.com/shipoffools/images/f/fe/Bsymbol10.gif100'000'000 with this we should be able to buy a ship! '''Charlie: '''Haha Hell Yeah! Alright then, Bella welcome to The Technicolour Pirates! Now lets get on board and set sail! ''The little dinghy now sets off, with a newmember aboard her. The crew is starting to form but they are still have a long way to go in this world of adventure, romance, hardship and triumph. See what happens next in A Small Giant?! Takeshi vs Cooker! Part 1. 'Interested in the tale? Visit The Technicolour Pirates to see more! ' Category:Stories Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Technicolour Pirates